Reaching Out
by mariekjepower
Summary: KBWeek2014 - Day 6 S4 redo - Sebastian was serious about wanting to change, after everything that happened with David. So when the opportunity arises to make things better for someone, he decides to do so. Even though that person is Kurt Hummel...


A/N: In season three, I thought Sebastian was a senior. My season four redo will reflect that.

A/N2: Of all the Kurtbastian Week prompts, this is the only one I had figured out before Monday. But somehow, this one gave/is giving me the most trouble writing.

Sebastian sighs as he parks his car in the parking lot of the Lima Bean. He feels both happy and a bit wistful at the same time. It's probably the last time he's here. He's not planning on coming home from college too often. And when he does, he's not likely to visit the Lima Bean. It's not that close to his home. He only came here when he was at Dalton.

Sebastian smiles despite himself when walks through the door. The smell of coffee always makes him feel better. Then he stops in his tracks. Hummel, in a Lima Bean uniform. No way. He heard through the grapevine (Nick and Jeff, the big gossips) that he didn't get into NYADA, but Sebastian figured that Hummel would make his way to the city, one way or another.

He takes a minute to get his coffee, before he sits down close to where Hummel is clearing a table. The moment in which Hummel noticed him is clear to see; he stiffens and blanches, sighs, straightens his shoulders and moves over to where Sebastian sits.

"Alright, let's get it over with. Make your comments so I can get back to work," Hummel says. He doesn't even look at Sebastian. He has a defeated air about him.

"This is sad," Sebastian says, without thinking about it. But as he says it, he knows it's right.

"Sad? Is that all you can come up with?" Hummel asks, sarcastic. "You must have come up with something better, at least in the time it took you to drive here, if not before."

Sebastian frowns. "I didn't know you work here. And I'm nice me now, remember? I wouldn't do that." He tilts his head. "I would think about it, but I wouldn't do it."

"Right," Hummel says, but it's clear he doesn't believe him.

"When do you have your break?" he asks on a whim. "Could you talk for a moment?"

Hummel looks at him, confused. Then he looks at the clock on the wall. "I'm done in fifteen minutes," he says, unsure.

"Is it okay if I wait for you here?"

Hummel raises his eyebrow a bit. "Would you go if I said no?"

"Probably not," Sebastian admits.

Hummel sighs. "Thought so," he says as he turns around, getting back to work.

It's twenty minutes later when Sebastian sees Hummel coming out of the back room. He has taken of the uniform and looks more like himself again. Even across the room, Sebastian can see him roll his eyes. Sebastian smirks. He might not go out of his way to be mean to people anymore, but annoying Hummel is still funny.

"Why are you still here?" Hummel asks as soon as he is close enough.

"I told you, I want to talk," Sebastian says.

"Yeah, you did say so. I didn't believe you," Hummel says. "Well, whatever you have to say, you have to do it outside. I'm getting out of this place."

And of course, Hummel stalks out of the coffee shop without looking back, leaving Sebastian to scramble after him. "Would you wait for a moment?" he yells after him as he gets out of the door himself. Hummel visibly sighs, but he does stop walking. "I wanted to talk to you about that. Getting out of here. Why haven't you?" Sebastian asks as soon as he catches up.

"I wish I could," Hummel says with a frown. "But I didn't get into NYADA, stupidly didn't apply to any other schools, and now I'm stuck here."

"Why would you be stuck?" Sebastian asks. "I mean, you could just as easily work in New York, or any other city of your choice."

"Working wouldn't be the problem," Hummel says. Then he turns to face Sebastian. "But really, why would I tell you anymore?"

Sebastian shrugs. "You don't have to," he says. "But I'm curious. And I'm getting the feeling that you need to vent for a bit."

Hummel looks at him for a minute. Sebastian isn't sure what he's looking for, or what he finds, but Hummel nods and sits down on a nearby bench.

"Might as well tell you," he says. "Doesn't really matter either way. But living in New York is expensive. It costs more than I can earn, no matter where I find a job. It is too much for one person."

"What about Berry? She is in New York, right? Can't you get a place together?"

"She lives in the dorms," Hummel says. "So, for now, I stay here. I will reapply, of course, to more places than one this time. But here I can save money for the eventual move."

Sebastian tilts his head. It's crazy, the idea that just occurred to him. Total madness. But it's a chance to help someone. And like he said, it's sad to see Hummel stuck in Lima.

"But what if there is another option," he says, a bit unsure. He covers it up so Hummel won't notice, but it's there.

"Well, if you have any ideas…" Hummel says, drooping a bit where he sit.

"I do have an idea," Sebastian says and Hummel looks up at that.

"You do?" he asks.

Sebastian nods. "Yeah. Don't hit me, okay? But… You know, I'm from I well of family."

Hummel snorts. "I figured that much."

"Let me talk, Hummel," Sebastian says. "I'm moving to New York, in a couple of days. I'm going to NYU. But, more importantly for you, I'm not living in the dorms. I'm going to live in an apartment that my parents bought. And, well, it has three bedrooms. I'm only going to use one." He shrugs. "If you want to, you can move into one of them."

For a moment, Hummel just stares. He blinks a few times, and keeps staring. Sebastian keeps his face blank, but has to fight the urge to fidget.

"You're serious?" Hummel asks. "No joke?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "No joke. I just think you really need to get out of here. And I have the opportunity to help you with that." He looks away from Hummel's face. "You don't have to decide right now. I understand you will need to think about it, and talk about it at home. But the offer is there." Before Hummel can try to say something, Sebastian gets a card with his number on it out of his pocket and gives it to him as he stands up.

"If you're certain about it…" Hummel starts.

"I am," Sebastian says. He shrugs. "As a bonus, if you do it, it will make my parents happy, they weren't too happy that I was going to live alone. So it's not all for you."

"Okay, I'll think about it," Hummel says.

"That's all I ask."


End file.
